The present invention relates to a photographic processor, such as a minilab, which includes an exposure section, a processing section and a finishing or drying section. In the exposure section, a conveying path for photographic media is positioned at an angle or incline and defines a turnaround section for the photographic media.
In a typical minilab, there is provided an entrance for photosensitive or photographic media which leads to a processing path along which a photosensitive media is transported for printing and development. After being inserted in the minilab through the entrance, the media is typically conveyed along a horizontal route to an exposure section. Also, the media is exposed in the exposure section with either the emulsion side up or down and delivered in that same orientation to a processing or chemical development section. The space needed to accommodate a horizontal media path in the exposure section of the minilab tends to increase the overall size of the minilab. It is generally preferred that minilabs be of a smaller size since they are provided in limited space locations such as retail stores.
The present invention provides for a photographic processor in the form of a minilab which receives photographic media, such as photographic paper, for exposure in an exposure section of the minilab with the emulsion side in a first orientation, such as emulsion side up. The exposure section of the minilab of the present invention comprises a conveying path which is inclined or slanted and is adapted to turn the media around so as to deliver the exposed media with the emulsion side in a second orientation opposite to the first orientation, such as emulsion side down, to a development section of the minilab.
The present invention accordingly provides for a photographic processor which comprises an exposure section adapted to expose photographic media to record a latent image on the photographic media, with the exposure section comprising a slanted conveying path which receives photographic media emulsion side up, transports the photographic media emulsion side up to an exposing position where the emulsion side of the photographic media is exposed to light, turns the exposed photographic media around so that the emulsion side is down, and conveys the photographic media emulsion side down to an exit of the emulsion station. The photographic processor further comprises a chemical development section for developing images on the exposed photographic media. The chemical development section receives the exposed photographic media emulsion side down from the exit of the exposure section.
The present invention further provides for a photographic processor which comprises an exposure section that includes a slanted conveying path. The slanted conveying path has a first upper end located in a vicinity of a paper cassette exit and in a vicinity of an entrance to a chemical development section of the photographic processor. An upper side of the first upper end of the conveying path is positioned to receive photographic paper emulsion side up from the paper cassette and transport the photographic paper emulsion side up to an exposing position in the exposure section. The slanted conveying path has a second lower end which defines a turn-around section which turns the exposed photographic paper around to permit a transport of the photographic paper emulsion side down to a lower side of the first upper end of the conveying path. The photographic paper is transported emulsion side down from the lower side of the first upper end of the slanted conveying path to the entrance of the chemical development section.
The present invention further provides for a method of processing images which comprises the steps of delivering photographic paper emulsion side up to a slanted conveying path in an exposing section of a processor; conveying the photographic paper emulsion side up along the slanted conveying path to an exposing position; directing light onto the photographic paper to form a latent image on the photographic paper; conveying the exposed photographic paper to a turn-around section of the slanted conveying path to turn around the exposed photographic paper; conveying the exposed photographic paper emulsion side down to a chemical developing section; and developing latent images on the exposed photographic paper.
The present invention further provides for a photographic processor which comprises an exposure section adapted to exposure photographic media to record a latent image on the photographic media, with the exposure section comprising a slanted conveying path which receives photographic media with an emulsion side in a first orientation, transports the photographic media with the emulsion side in the first orientation to an exposing position where the emulsion side of the photographic media is exposed to light, turns the exposed photographic media around so that the emulsion side is in a second orientation opposite to the first orientation, and conveys the photographic media in the second orientation to an exit of the exposure station; and a chemical development section for developing images on the exposed photographic media, with the chemical development section receiving the exposed photographic media in the second orientation from the exit of the exposure section.
The present invention further relates to a method of processing images comprising the steps of delivering photographic media having an emulsion side in a first orientation to a slanted conveying path in an exposing section of a processor; conveying the photographic media with the emulsion side in the first orientation along the slanted conveying path to an exposing position; directing light onto the photographic media to form a latent image on the photographic media; conveying the exposed photographic media to a turn-around section of the slanted conveying path to turn around the exposed photographic media so that the emulsion side is in a second orientation opposite to the first orientation; conveying the exposed photographic media with the emulsion side in the second orientation to a chemical developing section; and developing the latent images on the exposed photographic media.